CC-1322
CC-1322, 'nicknamed "'Trigg", was a veteran senior clone commander who led the Grand Army of the Republic's famous and deadly 30th Assault Legion during the threat known as the Clone Wars. A tough and resilient "no nonsense" clone, Trigg participated in the Battle of Geonosis, fighting valiantly and skillfully. He was intended by the Kaminoans to be the commanding officer of an experimental clone corps used for armored assaults and elite operations. After leading his men under the guide of Jedi Knights Callista Konshi and Jacius Railus, he was given full command of his troops and the 30th Assault Legion was formed. He was one of the first one hundred clones to train in the ARC Program, overseen by Alpha-17. He graduated alongside CT-7567, known as "Rex", and the two would continue an ongoing rivalry to the end of the war. Other members he would grow close to included Clone Commanders Wolfe, Bacara, and Neo. Alpha nicknamed him "Trigg'" '''for his aptitude towards precision shots and his quick trigger finger. Trigg's first real battle came shortly after his training, during the Invasion of Poluras. The 30th Assault Legion deployed in experimental HAAT gunships (LAAT gunships designed for taking heavy flak in deployment phases) and jumped out of their gunships using jet-packs which slowed their descent. This became a regular form of attack through the rest of Trigg's career during the Clone Wars, as well as the rest of his legion. Trigg would lead his men in the Battle of Tyos, the home world of Jacius Railus, and participate in the Battle of Jabiim, the Battle of Fondor, and the Invasion of Quil'ages among others. Trigg and the 30th Assault Legion worked alongside the 88th Recon Corps, their closest brothers in GAR, as well as the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion. Some of his missions included joint assignments with the Republic Commandos of Bravo Squad. On occasion, Trigg worked alongside one of his closest brothers, ARC-8619/19. He would also perform many special missions alongside Jacius and the two developed a bond of brotherhood. Trigg grew close his brothers in the 30th's Fox Squad, comprised of the most elite clone troopers in the legion, and perhaps of the Grand Army of the Republic. The troopers he grew close to included CT-8880 "Jaing", CT-4678 "Shad", and CT-0432 "Flade". Halfway into the war, the team followed Jacius into battle with admiration and respect among each other, including the general. However, during the violent and bloody Invasion of Illum, Jacius was captured by the Dark Jedi Oron Teithis, a childhood rival of the general. Trigg would save Jacius on Dromund Kaas through encoded messaging, and stop Oran and Dooku with Jedi General Callista. Trigg was put on a leave of absence afterwards, along with his general, to recoup from his wounds sustained during the rescue. With his helmet all but destroyed and the Phase II series of clone trooper armor coming into use, Trigg altered his damaged Phase I helmet by welding it to the new Phase II variants, retaining his old visor. Trigg had been offered his second chance to join the ARC troopers after recouping, but he declined, stating his men were more important than working for Republic Intelligence. The following months into the near end of the war, Trigg switched places with Jacius. After the capture and loss of his hand, Jacius became far more serious than he was as a free-spirited padawan. Trigg's though and resilient personality still remained, but he let loose a little, occasionally joking around or helping his men in ways he never did before. But the war would only became harder as Trigg led the 30th into the Battle of Ioltia, Invasion of Shili, and the Battle of Honogor. These were some of the bloodiest battles the GAR had ever fought in the Outer Rim. At the end of the war, the 30th Assault Legion was called to Dantooine to fight a sect of Separatists who had been broken off from the Confederacy forces in the Outer Rim. Trigg led his men under the supervision of Jacius in various search and destroy operations. Trigg was contacted by Chancellor Palpatine shortly before the close to their operations, under orders to execute the Order 66 directive. Jacius fled while troopers gunned down Jaina, and Trigg immediately persued his friend. However, Trigg's friendship with Jacius would cause him to disobey his orders and result in his arrest. Biography Early Life (32 BBY - 22 BBY) Training CC-1322 was one of the first clones to be produced during the Invasion of Naboo, at the request of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Grown in the second generation of clones, 1322 had the luxury of being one of the few thousand clones that were trained over a period of ten years before the Battle of Geonosis. He was placed into a select group of clones who would grow to be future commanders of the Grand Army of Republic, all bent on learning how to command their troops effectively. After one year, 1322 was then transferred into a squad as its sergeant. For the next months, he operated a training team dedicated to performing one hundred percent in all their exercises and drills to test 1322's commanding ability. All across Kamino, 1322's squad became famous for being the best at everything, from demolitions to assaults and many other tests. It was at this time that 1322's squad earned the name "Fox squad" for their cunning and deadliness in every area of training. 1322 became a sort of "celebrity" among his brothers, due to his inherit abilities as a commander. He had earned the eye of the Kaminoans, and the Training Sergeant named Kal Skirata. 1322 was confronted by Skirata after a public training drill mid-term final in his last year of training with Fox Squad. The sergeant, unaffected by the mass of other clones watching, asked 1322 if he wished to join the Advanced Recon Commandos. Trigg, who had noticed Null-11 "Ordo" was present, kindly declined. He stated that his duty was to lead men and risk his life for their safety, not operate as special forces soldier. Skirata admired his devotion to the troopers, as well as Ordo (who would later ask Alpha-17 to send him through the ARC Training Program). For the next six years, 1322 would continue to train to be a competent commander with Fox squad behind him. After graduating with perfect scores troopers CT-8880, CT-0432, and CT-4678 accompanied 1322 in Fox Squad, pursuing their own unique talents. A year before the war would began, 1322 was taken to the Kaminoans for a special use. At the behest of all the Training Sergeants on Kamino, 1322 was to be placed as the active commander of an experimental battalion of clone troopers from the most elite areas of GAR, all composed into one fighting force. Still operating as any regular clone battalion, this one would be dedicated to armored assaults and invasion, something most legions of the GAR were not completely built for. 1322 accepted, and Fox squad (now joined by CT-8595 "Kords", CT-7777 "Spree", CT-1281 "Vegire", CT-3343 "Bett", CT-4562 "Reed", and CT-9810 "Kimbo) was placed into the newly christened 30th Assault Legion. CT-8880, 0432, and 4678 were given the nicknames "Jaing", "Shad", and "Spree" respectively. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Geonosis In 22 BBY, word reached Kamino that Jedi had been captured by Separatist forces on Geonosis, and all the clones were put on alert. 1322 and Fox squad immediately gathered up the 30th Assault Legion, as per procedure, to be ready for possible deployment. It wasn't until Jedi Grand Master Yoda arrived that the go ahead was issued, and the clones began to ready for war. 1322 and his men boarded one of the various ''Acclamator-class cruisers that would land the clones onto the surface and went over various training manuals and routines before the fighting began. As the cruiser entered the atmoshpere, 1322 assured his men that this battle would not be like the simulations they had before. It was the real deal. Admiral Keeler, the man in charge of the 30th's cruiser, informed 1322 that before deployment they would be introduced to the Jedi Generals assigned to them for the rest of war. 1322 was reluctant to face a Jedi, hearing that they were very compassionate and merciful beings. He didn't see how the Separatist would show mercy in battle, and thus assumed they shouldn't do the same. However, never seeing how a Jedi could fight firsthand, 1322 was anxious to see one. Before long, the cruiser joined a mass of others above Geonosis, carrying 190,000 clones from various parts of GAR, to deploy onto the surface and begin the Clone Wars. 1322 was brought to the bridge where he was met by Jedi Knight Callista Konshi and Jedi Padawan Jacius Railus. At first impressions, he had respect for General Callista and the way she projected calm authority. On the other hand, 1322 had an immediate liking to Jacius, who's battle-eagerness could rival 1322's. He was glad to see he had something in common with at least one Jedi. Under Callista's orders, 1322 rallied his men in the hanger bay to commence deployment. Donning the yellow marked commander's armor, 1322 and the 30th deployed with their generals on the outskirts of the Geonosian Arena to rendezvous with the main attack force. No casualties were sustained upon landing at Point Alpha, but immediately after opening the gunship doors, the 30th was greeted with its first barrage of blaster fire in the war. 1322, keeping his calm, effectively ordered his men to combat the Separatist forces advancing upon their position. Knowing they had the element of surprise, Trigg and his men followed Jacius as they power-rolled through the droids. Within a few hours, the droid forces (once tens of thousands) were almost completely obliterated. 1322 and Jacius rounded up the men to attack strategic positions and various Trade Federation Core Ships attempting to leave the system. After destroying two, Callista called Jacius back to the Command Center, and the 30th followed in suit. They were debriefed, given a casualty rating, and resupplied to head back into orbit for transportation to Coruscant. Surprisingly, almost no casualties were sustained within the 30th, and Trigg became a well known name among the Jedi and other clone officers. Shortly after they reached orbit around Geonosis, 1322 was sent back to Kamino along with other clone commanders and troopers (including CT-7567) to be trained in the new Advanced Recon Commando Training Program, run by ARC trooper Alpha-17. Year One (22 BBY - 21 BBY) ARC Training Program Under the guidance of the ARC-troopers, 1322 and many other clone commanders began intense training to hone their abilities and bring out their own individuality. Where some clones found it much more difficult to find a uniqueness, 1322 openly welcomed individuality. This put him at odds with the Kaminoans, due to the fact that they looked down on his regard for his own rationalizations. Alpha-17 was fond of 1322, claiming that he would have made a good ARC trooper if his position was to be one. 1322 was confronted on more than one occasion to become and ARC trooper (this time at the behest of Null-11 "Ordo"), but he declined once again. 1322 went through the program alongside CC-2224, CT-7567, CC-1138, and CC-8826, developing a close relationship with the latter two. Within a couple of weeks, 1322 had developed a reputation of excellent soldiery. He was tough, and very strict in his battle mindset. Most of the more intense clone commanders appreciated him, whereas the more laid back saw him as a "tad harsh". During battle simulations, 1322 and 7567 would often begin to try and out-do one another, much to the amusement of all the other commanders and ARC troopers watching. They would always end up in a draw in whatever they did. Although 1322 and 7567 would be rivals during the war, both had an appreciation for one another. By the end of the program, 1322 had become one of the best shots in the ARC Training Program, and was known for his quick trigger finger and precision shots. He became best friends with CC-1138 and CC-8826, developing a trio that would go everywhere together. Upon graduation, each commander or captain were given the opportunity to customize their armor according to their designated armies and have a nickname picked out by Alpha-17. CC-2224 was given the name "Cody", CC-1138 was given the name "Bacara", and CC-8826 was named "Neo". At the end of the line, CT-7567 was given the name "Rex". Due to his reputation, CC-1322 was given the nickname "Trigg". After leaving the program, Trigg customized his armor, taking upon ARC trooper gear which was permitted by troopers in the ARC Training Program. He placed an fold-down rangefinder on his helmet and donned a pauldron and kama. He painted his armor to resemble the red-designs of the 30th Assault Legion, and put in orders to have the 30th re-outfitted with a new red designed trooper armor. In the middle of his visor was a red shape in the form of a fox; a jest to Fox Squad and his role as their commander. After re-outfitting, Trigg left Kamino to rejoin the 30th Assault Legion on Coruscant. Invasion of Poluras After returning to the 30th, the Jedi received word that the Republic mineral world of Poluras had been invaded by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As quickly as they could, Jacius, Trigg, and the 30th Assault Legion readied up and boarded the venator-class ''cruiser ''Pheonix, under the command of Admiral Keeler. He was renowned as an effective admiral whose skills where on par with Admiral Yularen, thus earning him a reputation as an expert in space warfare. The Pheonix left orbit from Coruscant along with another cruiser carrying the 88th Recon Corps, which was under the command of Jedi General Cain Dranig and his padawan Sheya Tisa. This would mark the first time that Trigg would work beside his closest fellow commander, otherwise known as Commander Akaan. Within hours, the cruisers had entered space above Poluras, and the liberation of the system was underway. However, the Separatist had utilized the planets resources to produce a fleet of Munificent-''class warships which blockaded the planet. Callista left the ''Pheonix ''along with various squadrons of ''torrent-class starfighters to engage the Confederate fleet. For the first time, Trigg witnessed his first space battle, which he would comment as "a spectacle of disorganized blaster fire and needless chasing". Jacius and Trigg agreed that they weren't cut out for space combat, and stayed aboard the Pheonix to prepare for ground assault. Callista broke through the droid squadrons momentarily, giving the cruiser time to fire upon the center of the Confederate fleet. Within minutes, two of the Munificent warships had been destroyed and flung debris among the remaining vessels. The 88th Recon Corps moved through the torn ships and picked off the fleeing Confederate ships. On cue, Trigg and Jacius loaded into the new HAAT (Heavy Armored Assault Transports) gunships and awaited conformation from Callista to begin deployment. The HAAT gunships had only been field tested on Kamino, and had not been utilized in the atmospheric pressure of most planets. However, the gunships moved smoothly after deployment, much to Trigg's relief. The 30th had prepared for their first high altitude jump before the gunships exited the Pheonix. Trigg and 30th were to jump from the gunships on top of the Seperatist positions which guarded the outskirts of the Poluras's capital city, Aurekab. Shortly before entering the air space above the designated area, the HAAT's were fired upon. Trigg was satisfied that the HAATs lived up to their name, since no gunship was affected by the artillery fire. Trigg, Jacius, and the rest of the 30th then jumped from the gunships and began the free fall to the ground below. Rushing with adrenaline, Trigg and his men fired as they dropped, creating a torrent of blaster fire that devastated the droid forces below them. Jacius fell to the ground using his Jedi abilities to cushion his landing, while Trigg and all the troopers used jet-packs to safely land on the ground. Surrounded by droids on all sides, the 30th tore into their enemies with blasters, knives, or anything else they had on hand. Behind them, the 88th Recon Corps had landed their cruiser, and AT-RT walkers piled out and jumped into the fray. 88th troopers came up alongside their 30th brothers to rout the remaining droid forces. Trigg and Jacius proceeded to set up a base of operations, spearheaded by Generals Cain and Callista. Sheya and Jacius were tasked with preventing any counter-attacks. Trigg ordered his men to set up a line along the hillside where the Seperatists were originally stationed. While AT-TE's prepared to siege the capital, Trigg had Shad and Flade check the area for signs of explosives in case the droids had set up a fail-safe for losing their position. Trigg had his men resupply for the assault and headed towards the makeshift commander center with Akaan to be briefed over the plan of attack. The mission was to provide a frontal assault of canon fire, provoking the droids into guarding the walls and setting their heavy vehicles in the streets. While the 88th concentrated fire on the city walls, Trigg and Jacius maneuvered a detachment of the 30th to the right flank of droid forces, using cables to scale the undefended wall. As the clones piled over, Trigg and Fox squad followed Jacius into the nearest gatehouse, where they were successfully able to destroy the ray shielded doorway. From the hills beyond, a battalion of 88th AT-RT's emerged and swarmed into the city. Trigg notified General Callista of the development, and in response she and Cain ordered the remaining clones to pile into the city and clear it out of all Separatist forces. Along the way, Trigg and his men rescued civilians who were sent to the main gate for protection. Within an hour, Republic forces had spread throughout the city, destroying the last remnants of the Separatist army. Jacius and Trigg reunited with General Callista, then began to head for the Council Tower (the seat of Poluras's government). Upon entering, Trigg managed to shoot and destroy the leading Tactical Droid of the Separatist forces. He grabbed its head and brought it to Kords to be probed for any valuable Separatist intel. For the next week, Trigg and the 30th stayed on Poluras to re-secure the planet and distribute relief supplies among the Polurians. General Cain and Sheya stayed on Poluras with the 88th to continue relief efforts, while Trigg and the 30th prepared to head back to the Pheonix ''for their next orders. Resurgence on Tyos Weeks after the Invasion of Poluras, a transmission was sent to the Jedi Temple from an unknown source in the Outer Rim. The council managed to trace the transmission to Tyos, the homeworld of Jacius. The most disturbing part was that the holo-image in the transmission personally asked for Jacius Railus. Trigg was called to join Callista and Jacius in a briefing at the Temple in the war room. Apparently, the Admerian king of Tyos claimed that a massive army of droids had invaded Tyos, aiding the planet's native Rarikii warriors. Jacius told the council that he wouldn't have been surprised that the Separatists would make their way to Tyos and back the Rarikii barbarians. To Trigg's suprise, Jacius requested that he be sent with Trigg and the 30th to aid the Admerians. The Council denied his request, stating his emotions would cloud his judgement and his feelings for his people would lead him down a dark path. However, Anakin Skywalker managed to sway the Council into permitting him a chance to save his people, claiming it is what any Jedi should be willing to do. Trigg was looking forward more to the fight ahead than the politics involved, but little did he know that this was the first step towards Jacius's descent to the dark side. The journey wasn't easy. Going to the Outer Rim would put Trigg and his men in the heart of Separatist territory. For that reason, Callista came along with multiple cruisers to protect from Separatist reinforcements that would attempt to halt any ground assaults. Jacius and the 30th would deploy to the Admerian capital and develop a plan of attack. Callista would lead the squadrons to protect the skies from the Rarikii ships attempting to cross into the Admerian lands. Trigg and his men were ready for a fight, but Trigg hadn't been trained to fight against adelians before. Upon entering the Tyos system, no Seperatist vessels were present, save a small fleet that had deployed droid forces to the surface. The ''Pheonix immediately began deployment operations while Trigg and the 30th joined Jacius in the descent to the planet below. Callista joined Admiral Keeler on the bridge to set up a blockade and provide intelliegence as Jacius needed it. Shortly after reaching the sky above the Admerian capital, Trigg and his men became the first clones to look upon Adelian civilization. The city was brilliant, unlike anything Trigg had seen in the holonet or during his flash training on Kamino. It was awe-inspiring, but Trigg regained his composure, as per his reputation and focused towards the coming battle. The gunships landed in the royal spaceport which was lined with rows of Admerian soldiers. The King, Rexus III, greeted Jacius with open arms like he were a son returning home. Jacius explained to Trigg and his men that the Ademians were his people and they didn't take underestimate honor. Of all the species in the galaxy, Trigg believed that the Adelians were the most decent people to be around. He and Jaing left to speak with the Ademian General Crixus regarding the current security details, while the 30th and the rest of Fox squad were brought to their makeshift barracks. While Jacius went with Rexus to the throne room, Trigg and Crixus went to the war room in the Citadel to discuss what the best plan of attack would be. Crixus suggested sending their fleets further south to prevent Rarikii transports from attacking the border cities, but Trigg's training as a clone trooper begged to differ. Knowing the Rarikii had more ships than the Ademians, Trigg suggested luring the Rarikii deeper into Ademian territory, causing them to believe the Ademians had no ships to spare. While assaulting Aemia, Trigg and the 30th would use the HAAT's to jump above the Rarikii invaders while the Ademian army pressured them from the middle. General Callista would take the Republic fleet lower into the atmosphere and barrage the enemy position. The plan was risky, but it was the only option that allowed the Ademians a chance. Crixus brought the plan before the King and it was given the go ahead to proceed. Within days, Rarikii ships were spotted coming into Aemia's airspace. Deploying all their droid forces and Rarikii warriors, the Separatist general revealed himself to be a dark acolyte, no one Trigg had heard or seen in the holonet. Jacius and Crixus joined the Ademian army on the ground, along with troopers from the 30th. Trigg and a select company of his best soldiers stationed themselves within the citadel, ready to lift off and suprise the enemy. However, upon deployment, Jaing picked up an unkown mass of anomolies below the citadel in the sewers under Aemia. Putting the city on alert, Trigg immediately notified Jacius of the predicament. Jacius agreed to stay and combat the forces outside of the city and tasked Trigg with stopping the droid forces coming into the citadel. Trigg and Jacius knew they were sent to kill King Rexus III, so Jacius told Trigg to make sure he was safe. Trigg then notified Callista of the situation, who agreed to arrive as quickly as she could. Trigg and his men stationed themselves in a reserve service corridor located within the main complex of the citadel. Immediately, commando droids began to pile into the corrider, killing two clones as they fired down the hallway. Trigg and his men opened fire along with the Royal guards, who charged upon the droids. Without much of an effort, Trigg was push the droids back down the service corridor and had Flade close a blast door to seal them off. Using the immediate emergency chemical fail-safe, Flade burned the commando droids to a crisp in the sealed hallway. Trigg commented on the unorthodoxy of what had transpired, then made his way to the throne room with his men to guard the King. Upon entering, Trigg and his men managed to kill two stragglers who had made their way to the King. Apologizing as best he could, Trigg explained the situation to Rexus III, who in turn commended Trigg and his men for protecting the people inside the city from the droids should the get out of the citadel. Jacius had called Trigg to inform him that Republic fleet had destroyed Rarikii army and were headed to the citadel to round up any remaining droid forces. The acolyte had fled with the Confederate fleet who when Callista and the other Republic vessels engaged them. Trigg had his men rendezvous at the royal spaceport for departure to the Pheonix ''while Jacius said his goodbye's to the King. General Crixus commented on Trigg's bravery and honor in battle, stating that he was a good commander and selfless soldier. Trigg thanked him for the compliment, but only did what it was his duty to do. Shortly afterward, Trigg and the 30th piled into the HAAT's and left for the ''Pheonix. Upon entering, the Republic fleet left for Coruscant, much to Trigg's satisfaction. Bailing out Organa After Tyos, Jacius was put on a leave of absence. Trigg, who found this depressing, was told by Callista that the Council (as well as herself) could feel an air of anger and pain around Jacius. She assumed it was from his memories of Tyos, but Trigg would not question further, as it was not his place. Upon their return to Coruscant, the Senator Padme Amidala confronted the Chancellor and the Jedi on the news that the Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray had brought a Separatist fleet to Alderaan and had kidnapped Senator Bail Organa. As of now, Organa was being held at ransom to the Republic. The Council decided upon sending the famed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Callista to retrieve Organa at all costs, lest the Republic be plunged further into an economic crisis. Although, Obi-Wan's reasons for rescuing Organa were not merely to aid the Republic, but to rescue a friend. Trigg didn't understand why the Separatists would attack so close to Coruscant, or any of its most loyal Republic systems. He guessed the Separatists wanted credits to produce more droid armies, but his immediate concern was the job at hand. The 212th Attack Battalion, led by Commander Cody, and the 30th Assault Legion would engage the Trade Federation above Alderaan and rescue him in all haste. Trigg met Cody aboard Kenobi's cruiser above Coruscant. This had been the first time they had seen each other since the ARC Program. On board, Callista and Trigg met up with Kenobi to discuss the plan of attack. At first, Kenobi expressed his regrets to Jacius's situation and had already condoned Anakin on asking the Council to allow Jacius to do what he did. Callista agreed that Jacius acted dangerously rash, and commented that he and Anakin are alike in many ways. Obi-Wan then proceeded to discuss the battle soon to be, in which Trigg learned that this mission was more personal to Obi-Wan then he had known at first. Trigg told Cody that he worried about Obi-Wan's feelings and how they would affect the mission (having experienced Jacius during such a time), but Cody assured him that Kenobi was not a Jedi that would falter in his feelings quickly. Trigg agreed that Jacius did have a loose control on his feelings, and commented that he doesn't know Jedi well enough yet to judge their standards. Battle of Belarice Battle above Fondor Retreat from Denvar Suspects on Umbara For about two weeks, the Jedi had been pursuing the bounty hunter Cad Bane, who was claimed to have intel valuable to the Jedi Order. Trigg and the other clones of GAR were put on alert for his whereabouts, mostly due to the fact he had assaulted and killed clone troopers, as well as an attempted kidnapping of the Chancellor and other Senators. As much as Trigg disliked bounty hunters, he couldn't help but feel as though him and Cad Bane shared a common connection, since Trigg was really a clone of'' a bounty hunter. Regardless, Bane was an enemy, and so Trigg selected a few members of the 30th to accompany on a lead that Callista and Jacius had found. Invasion of Illum Year Two (21 BBY - 20 BBY) Rescuing a Brother For many days after the Battle of Illum, Trigg stood by Jace's bedside. Many of his troops were taken aback by his actions, since he usually didn't devote his time into other things than looking to everyone at once. Flade had told the men on more than one occasion that Trigg was grieving over the fact that Jace would die in his place. He was exactly right, because Trigg didn't want any trooper to have to die in his place. Part of Trigg wanted to blame it on the ARC troopers, mostly due to his distaste for them, but all he thought about now was Jace's recovery. Trigg made regular visits to the Jedi Temple to confer with the Jedi Generals there, most notably High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi General Mace Windu. Most of the discussions, in which Callista, Sheya, and Fox Squad also participated in, centered around who they encountered in the caves of Illum and what had happened afterwards. Trigg didn't say much, since Callista and Sheya did most of the talking, but when asked Trigg stated that they were already expected in the caves. He also mentioned seeing the acolyte's face, which had long black hair and deep yellow eyes. Trigg said that he believed Jacius to utter the name "Oron" and everything else afterwards involved the acolyte slicing Trigg's helmet and pushing his men back down the tunnel before sealing him and Jacius off from the rest. Trigg presented the encoding he received on his Phase I helmet to Windu, who in turn examined it on the holotable present in the war room. He told the group about how Oron was once a padawan of the Jedi Order, but he delved to far into the teachings of the Force, which drove him into darkness. He was exiled from the Jedi Order, and Windu assumed the time he spent afterwards was to collect and learn from dark side artifacts. Obi-Wan suggested the probability of Count Dooku finding Oron in his quest for power and recruited him as a Separatist ally. Battle of Iolthia Liberation of Shili Year Three (20 BBY - 19 BBY) Second Battle of Honogor Battle of Ferinia Battle of Quil'ages Battle of Dantooine Great Jedi Purge (19 BBY - 0 BBY) Order 66 Under Arrest On the Run Joining the Rebellion Galactic Civil War ( 0 ABY - ) Personality and traits Trigg was a gruff, no none-sense, tough veteran of the Clone Wars. Known for his tough and strict behaviors, he earned a reputation as one of the most efficient clone commanders in Grand Army of the Republic. Trigg was great at thinking on his feet and could command his troops with an expertise that rivaled clone officers. In some instances, Trigg was credited with commanding better than a handful of Jedi that the clones claimed to work with. Although Trigg had knowledge of the reputation he had made for himself, he didn't feel any pride in it. All he cared about was finishing the mission to the letter and making sure his men were prepared to fight. Members of other clone legions like the 501st accused Trigg of being tough on his troops. Trigg's men in the 30th Assault Legion stated that no other clone in the entire Republic would ever be as effective as Trigg when commanding their legion. Being the commander of one of GAR's deadliest legions, Trigg found that toughness was a necessity. Trigg had a close working relationship with Jacius, whom he almost never left the side of in battle. Jaing, Shad, and Flade accompanied almost everywhere, and Trigg would come to rely on them the most in personal dilemmas. Jacius taught Trigg how to let loose ever so often and ease the burden of war on the grizzled commander. As the war progressed, Trigg eased up on is men more and more. He never slacked in his duties, however, and maintained his battle-hardened personality. When Trigg rescued Jacius from Dromund Kaas, he found that their roles had seemed to switch, Jacius being more and more tough in his battle-mindset. His close friendship with Jacius would alter his thinking process (which he knew was programmed as part of his clone genes) during the Order 66 directive. Trigg looked like any other clone, except for the personal touches he added to his hair. He was irritated with the thought of long hair obstructing his view during battle. He encouraged his troops to express individuality, but cautioned at the dangers of having hair obstructing their view in the middle of battle. Trigg didn't really like the black hair he and his brothers were born with, so he died it to a more maroon, brown like hue as a cadet. He had his head shaved close to the skin, giving him an almost caeser, buzzcut-like haircut. As he grew older, the color of his eyes changed from a light amber-like brown into a much darker hue. He grew out a beard and mustache, which he kept regularly trimmed to keep a "manly" appearance. His troopers claimed he did because it made him look much for gruff and grizzled. Equipment Phase I In the first year of the war, Trigg used a chest-plate of plastoid Phase I clone trooper armor. He donned a fold-down rangefinder on his helmet, along with an internal targeting system exclusively used by the Special Operations Brigade. His T-shaped visor also had the capabilities to switch to an infrared setting when the situation required. Along his arms and chest-plate he customized with the red of the 30th Assault Legion. He decorated his helmet with a single line extending from the fin to the mouthpiece. Around his visor he painted the outer shape of a fox's head, symbolic of his role as the Commander of the 30th's famed Fox Squad. His leg armor and shin guards were the most unique in design. Along his thighs, Trigg had a single red line going from his waist to the top of his plastoid knee guards. His lower leg armor was completely painted red, and a single red line stretched from the top of his boots to the front tip of his cushion suppressed boots. Trigg wore a semi-red pauldron armor plate which extended to his left shoulder, an accessory exclusive to clone officers. At his waist he sported a ''kama half-kilt, decorated with a red lining on the exterior of the front material, to protect from any shrapnel or debris that way be flung at leg level. While Trigg did have a pair of DC-17 hand blasters on his belt, he didn't prefer to use them as his first choice of weapon in battle. Instead, Trigg most actively used the DC-15S and DC-15A blaster rifle in battle for their range and precision. He did cut loose his blaster holsters so that they would be easier to draw from, much like Rex did. If he were to ever loose a weapon in battle, or run out of any ammo for his blaster rifles, Trigg would feel content to switch to his hand blasters. Phase II Trigg was content with the transition of the clone armor to Phase II. He never professed a dislike for the first kit, but Trigg claimed that the new version was more flexible and comfortable than the first. Instead of donning a default Phase II clone helmet, Trigg went for the BARC-styled helmets. The helmet provided a more advanced breathing system that allowed Trigg to draw more breath while performing high altitude drops. The BARC helmet also provided Trigg with the ability to travel at high speeds without restricting his head movement, making shooting while falling easier. However, he kept the fold-down rangefinder he had with his Phase I armor set, stating he couldn't part from it. He decided to alter the customization on his helmet, now sporting a red line going from his fin and stopping at his visor, only to continue again to the breather under his mouthpiece. The red cheek and rangefinder holder remained the same. Trigg also began to place kill marks on his helmet and arms, detailing his deeds in battle. He never placed the marks on the front of his helmet, instead placing them along the breathers below his visor. Trigg replaced his plastoid pauldron with a new variant, smaller than his previous but offering him an ammunition pouch. He kept his ''kama ''intact as well as his old blaster holsters. The red trim along his ''kama '' remained the same, although this time he had the underlayer reinforced with a red padding. Trigg retained the leg designs from his previous Phase I gear to his new set of armor as well. Skills and abilities Behind the scenes Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Commander Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clones Category:30th Assault Legion Category:Clone Deserters